A Price We Pay For Mistakes We Made
by The Mirage-Healing Alchemist
Summary: Ginny and the gang are all 21. Ron and Hermione are on their honeymoon. Ginny loves Harry but is married to Malfoy, Harry loves Ginny and lives alone. What will happen when Malfoy finds out? Rated R for later chapters. COMPLETED!
1. Ginny's Pain

Author's Note: I don't own anything having to do with Harry Potter! Please R&R!! Don't sue me if the story sucks because I only type what pops into my head!!  
  
Ginny is married to Draco but loves Harry. Harry lives alone and loves Ginny. Ron and Hermione are married and in Romania with Charlie. Let's see what happens.  
  
Ginny lay in her bed unable to sleep, Draco's arms wrapped around her. She knew what she felt but it wasn't for Draco. It had never been for Draco. Ginny didn't even know why she was with Draco. All she knew was that she loved Harry but he seemed so far away from her. She knew she might've had a slight crush on Draco at some point but her feelings always went to Harry. After all, Harry was the boy who lived and he did save her during her first year at Hogwarts. If only she could contact him somehow.  
  
'Tomorrow Draco will go to work while he's gone I can send an owl to Harry. See if he can meet me at the park. I have to do it while Draco is gone though. He's forbid me to even think about Harry.' Ginny thought.  
  
Draco shifted in his sleep and rolled onto his back letting go of Ginny. Ginny got up and went into the living room of the Malfoy Mansion. She curled up on the couch and stared at the diamond ring on her finger. She knew why she married Draco, to get back at Harry because he had always ignored her.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?" Draco asked holding out an Emerald, velvet box with a diamond ring inside.  
  
Harry stood thunderstruck at the scene before him.  
  
Ginny looked up and saw Harry standing in the hallway. She saw the boy who had caused her so much pain and anguish gaping at the scene before him.  
  
"Yes, I will marry you." Ginny said looking at Malfoy. Malfoy grinned then kissed her.  
  
Ginny watched as Harry walked away sulking.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Ginny rested her head on the pillow of the couch. How could she be so stupid to do that to the person she really truly loved? She felt a tear roll down her cheek. Soon she started sobbing into the pillow as she realized more and more her terrible mistake. She hit the soaking wet pillow once because she felt it was the source of all her problems. Soon she fell into a deep and troubled sleep. 


	2. Harry's Pain & The Invitation

Author's Note: You guys made me so happy with the reviews for the first one, I'm making another chapter!! Again I don't own anything Harry Potter!!!  
  
Harry woke up the next morning his scar had been bothering him ever since Ginny married Malfoy. He remembered the scene with Malfoy proposing and Ginny accepting. The thought of it made his scar twinge.  
  
He felt a sudden chill up his spine when he thought of Malfoy and her together. He loved Ginny terribly and knew it was his own fault they were together. He sighed trying to shake the frequent thought from his mind. He got up and went downstairs.  
  
A pecking on the window made him look up from the table. Hedwig was back with a letter clamped in her beak. He opened the window and took the letter. He opened it and his heart jumped.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope you're doing alright. I'm fine, Malfoy treats me wonderfully.  
  
Harry let out a deep sigh he pictured Ginny living in a mansion with a whole room dedicated to diamonds for her.  
  
I was hoping, if you're free sometime Saturday. We could meet at the park. I don't care that Malfoy has forbid me to even think about you. I want to see you, I really miss you Harry.  
  
Love,  
Ginny.  
  
Harry put the letter back in the envelope. He grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
I would love to meet you I have nothing going on weekends anyway. I only work during the week. I miss you a lot, too.  
  
Love,  
Harry.  
  
Harry sealed the letter in an envelope and gave it to Hedwig. "Send this to Ginny I think she lives in the Malfoy mansion." Harry said. Hedwig took the letter and flew off. Harry sighed watching her go. He knew that it would be a long wait for the return. But he was willing to wait to see how much Ginny had changed. Even though he was happy he was seeing Ginny, he could get her letter out of his head. 'I don't care that Malfoy has forbid me to even think about you.' Harry remembered. He clenched his fist. He remembered his old rival and despised him more.  
  
Malfoy and Harry had been enemies ever since Harry's first year at Hogwarts. But the thought of seeing Ginny again made him smiled. He remembered her fiery red hair and her freckles. But what Harry especially loved, was her smile. He had always felt his heart flip when he saw that smile.  
  
"I wonder how much she's changed." Harry said to no one. He smiled and continued eating his breakfast. He had to go to work in an hour. He finished his breakfast and went upstairs to get dressed.  
  
Harry owned his own business. He sold potions to people who needed them. He had employees brew the potions and then he would sell them.  
  
Harry soon came back down to find that Hedwig was back already with another letter clamped in her beak. Harry took the letter and his heart skipped again when he saw it was from Ginny.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
It's wonderful that you can meet me at the park, does 12 p.m. sound OK? If so see you then!!  
  
Love,  
Ginny.  
  
Harry felt his heart skip with delight. He was going to see Ginny! 


	3. The Meeting & A Secret love

Author's Note: Thank you soooo much for the reviews!! They have really made my day and made me the happiest girl in the world! Again, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!  
  
Ginny sat in the park and waited for Harry. She watched as the children in the field were playing. Not too long ago that was her. A free spirited girl with no problems. That had been way before she even met Harry. Back when she lived at the burrow.  
  
A voice startled her out of her thoughts, "Long time, no see, Ginny."  
  
Ginny whipped around and her heart jumped. Harry Potter was standing just a few feet away from the bench. Tears sprang into her eyes when she saw him. She quickly got up and hugged him. Harry hugged her back and refused to let go for the longest time. Both their hearts were pounding as they hugged each other.  
  
When they pulled away, there were tear streaks on Ginny's cheeks as she smiled. "I missed you so, much Harry." "I missed you too, Ginny." Harry said smiling. They hugged for one more time then sat down on the bench.  
  
They talked for a long time and laughed. Then Harry had to ask the question that had been haunting him since Malfoy had proposed. "How is Malfoy treating you?" Harry asked.  
  
"He treats me like a goddess, but I'm still not happy and he knows it. He tries to do everything in his power to make me happy but, he knows I'm not happy." Ginny said.  
  
"What would make you happy?" Harry asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Being with you. I know that I'm married to Draco, and he has forbid me to even think about you, but I don't care, Harry. Draco knows that seeing you would make me happy but he doesn't want to admit it. He absolutely loathes you. Harry, ever since the words, 'I do' came out of my mouth I have absolutely regretted it, because I loved you not Draco. The only reason I married him was because I was angry at you and wanted you to feel the pain that I went through. There hasn't been a day that's gone by that I hate myself for it." Ginny said tears in her eyes again.  
  
"Then why don't you divorce Draco? I mean if he forbids you to see someone then basically he's controlling who your friends are." Harry said.  
  
"He would know I had been seeing you and he would do something terrible. I can't leave him Harry because running to you would make him so angry he would most likely kill you. He would also get away with it because of his dad." Ginny said. Harry looked away, he knew that no matter what Draco would win in the end. And he always hated that thought.  
  
"I know you couldn't ever leave him. If you did he would loose everything. Ginny, he really does love you, and so do I." Harry said looking at her. The tears Ginny had been holding back finally fell and she smiled. Harry smiled too.  
  
"I love you too, Harry." Ginny said and Harry kissed her. 


	4. The Love Long Awaited

Author's Note: This is the chapter I rated this story R for. This is the first time I've written a love scene and posted it on the internet so bear with me. I was really uncomfortable with this but I'll just post it because I need to get over this fear.  
  
When Harry pulled away from the kiss, Ginny looked into his emerald eyes. She saw the same flame in his eyes she had the day Malfoy proposed.  
  
"It's been way too long, Ginny." Harry whispered. He moved a strand of her flaming red hair out of her face.  
  
"I-It's getting late, Draco will be home soon." Ginny whispered right before Harry kissed her again.  
  
Soon they both left the park and went to Harry's house which wasn't far. When Ginny shut the door, Harry kissed her passionately. The window curtains had been drawn so no one could see inside.  
  
They made their way over to the couch and Harry laid Ginny down then lay down on top of her. He only pulled away from the kiss so Ginny could remove his shirt and glasses.  
  
But before he kissed her, he whispered, "Are you sure you want to do this? What about Malfoy?"  
  
"I don't care about him, I just want to be with you." Ginny whispered and kissed him again. Harry removed the rest of their clothes and stared down lovingly at Ginny's beautiful body.  
  
"Gin, I love you." Harry whispered and proceeded to tease her a bit before starting. He made his way down and took one of her breasts in his mouth causing Ginny to moan in pleasure.  
  
When that one hardened he made his way to the other one. After that was done before he knew it, Ginny was on top of him grinning slyly.  
  
"You had your fun now it's my turn." Ginny said slyly. She made his way down to his erection and took him in her mouth. Harry moaned at the shock that Ginny caused.  
  
After Ginny had her fill, Harry rolled them over and before entering her, he whispered, "Are you sure?" Ginny nodded. When Harry entered Ginny, her cry of pain and pleasure was muffled by Harry's kiss. After her pain passed, Harry started moving his erection in and out at a medium rhythm. Ginny whimpered at the intense pleasure Harry was causing. She almost never wanted him to stop.  
  
For a while they forgot everything, Malfoy, the proposal, everything. The only thing they knew of was each other.  
  
Soon, they both had reached their peak. Harry collapsed inside her and they lay regaining their strength.  
  
"I love you, Ginny." Harry whispered. "I love you, too, Harry." Ginny whispered then they both went silent. 


	5. A Sense of Doom

Author Note: You guys are making tears come to my eyes every time I hear you say you love my stories and want me to update! It just makes me want to type out another story plot for you guys because I enjoy making people happy!!  
  
Malfoy paced in the living room. Ginny should've been home when he got off of work. 'What if she was kidnapped? What if she went out and got lost? What if...' The last thought he didn't even want to consider because it made a sour taste in his mouth.  
  
"What if she went out with Potter?!" He said to no one. The house elf entered the living room and started cleaning the wood floor.  
  
"Esmeralda, did Ginny say where she was going when she left? If she even did?" Malfoy asked. The tiny house elf shook her head shyly her beady eyes shining from the fire.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and Ginny walked in. Malfoy went over to her and demanded where she had been.  
  
"I went to the park to clear my head." Ginny lied. Malfoy believed her. She never had given him any reason to mistrust her word.  
  
Ginny sat down on the couch and Malfoy sat next to her. "I think you're hiding something." Malfoy said.  
  
Ginny looked at him and said, "Draco, I'm not hiding anything from you. I'm going to bed." Ginny got up and left.  
  
Draco watched her go then looked at the fire. He loved Ginny to death but knew she wasn't happy with him. He took a drink from the tea that Esmeralda gave him.  
  
'Funny, why does the tea taste so...' He never finished the thought because he had fallen asleep.  
  
Esmeralda covered him up then went into the bedroom where she saw Ginny on the edge of the bed, deep in thought.  
  
Ginny looked up and smiled when she saw Esmeralda. "How was your day with Harry?" Esmeralda asked.  
  
"Are you sure Draco is asleep?" Ginny asked alarmed. The house elf nodded while smiling. So Ginny told her all that had happened then told Esmeralda that she wanted to be with Harry.  
  
"You should tell Mr. Malfoy that." Esmeralda said and left. Ginny looked at her lap and sighed.  
  
"If only I could." She whispered then fell asleep on the bed.  
  
Outside, Draco had woken up and was about to go to bed when he heard voices from the bedroom. He heard every word then went and pretended to sleep on the couch right before Esmeralda left the bedroom and he soon fell asleep too.  
  
A/N: Oh no! Malfoy has found out, damn me! What will happen to Ginny? But most of all, what will happen to Harry? Read the next chapter to find out! When I put it up though. It's just I'm still deciding on what I want to happen with Ginny, Malfoy and Harry. 


	6. Harry's Daydream & Malfoy

A/N: Hey there! Finally I got around to writing chapter 6!! But I'm gonna keep the suspense hanging a bit longer! This chapter is how Harry dealt with what happened between him and Ginny!! Please R&R!!! I'm kind of taking a part from a Sailor Moon episode except without the music and with words.  
  
Harry lay in bed thinking about Ginny. He wondered why he did what he did. But it didn't matter now.  
  
'I know why I did it. Because Ginny and I both wanted to, but I can't stop thinking that soon Malfoy will figure it out.' Harry thought. (A/N: Harry, Malfoy did figure it out!)  
  
'Maybe I should just break it off with Ginny. But how would that make me feel?' Harry wondered. He imagined what it would be like breaking it off with Ginny.  
  
DAYDREAM  
  
"Ginny, I can't see you anymore." Harry said feeling his heart sink at the look on Ginny's face.  
  
"Why Harry?" Ginny asked tears in her eyes as she grabbed his hand and he turned away looking at the rain falling outside the gazebo.  
  
"Because, I don't want Malfoy finding out about us!" Harry said angrily turning back to Ginny. She sighed and let go of his hand.  
  
"He already found out. And he's here." Ginny said.  
  
REALITY  
  
Harry opened his eyes and saw Malfoy standing above him with a look that made Harry squirm.  
  
A/N: Uh oh. 


	7. Malfoy Again & Unexpected Guests

A/N: Hey back with the seventh chapter here's the climax of the story take a deep breath!!!  
  
Harry sat up quickly and reached for his wand but Malfoy stopped him.  
  
"Ah, Ah, Ah, Potter, you wouldn't want to hurt Ginny now would you?" Malfoy said smirking and pointing at Ginny who was at wand-point by Crabbe and Goyle. Harry's eyes narrowed.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Harry said coldly. Malfoy smirked at this remark.  
  
"Oh, I would, Potter! Just keep reaching for your wand and find out! I dare you!" Malfoy said smiling even more broadly.  
  
"You love her too much to hurt a single hair on her body!" Harry said smirking. Malfoy's grin turned into a cold glare.  
  
"I may love her but I can and will hurt her." He went over to Ginny and squeezed her chin. Her then slapped her making Harry jump. Malfoy's smirk came back as he saw Harry's expression.  
  
"You see, Potter, unlike some, I can get out of trouble. But in your situation, I would be begging for mercy and I might just spare your life but not your potion business." Malfoy said.  
  
Harry watched helplessly as Ginny hung there in Crabbe and Goyle's arms unconscious from the slap.  
  
"Crabbe. Goyle. Finish off our little friend Ginny, I think she's suffered enough." Malfoy said standing over Harry.  
  
Harry looked away he couldn't bear to see Ginny die. He saw Cedric die and his godfather but if Ginny left too, he would die himself.  
  
"IMPERIO!" Someone shouted and Harry squeezed his eyes closed tighter.  
  
"Hiya Harry!" Someone said. Harry opened his eyes, looked up and smiled.  
  
A/N: Who is it?! Who is it?! Who is it?! Who is it?! Who is it?! Who is it?! Who is it?! Who is it?! I know and I ain't tellin' till the next chapter!! 


	8. Return of RW&HG & Truth

A/N: Finally! I have written the 8th chapter to the Harry/Ginny Series.  
  
"Hiya Harry!" Someone said making Harry look up. In the doorway stood Ron and Hermione back to back holding their wands up to their faces and smiling.  
  
Harry felt his heart skip a beat and then swell with joy at the sight of his best friends. He looked and saw Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle on the floor motionless. Then Harry saw Ginny lying on the ground motionless too. He jumped out of the couch and ran over to her. When he picked her up she opened her eyes and smiled.  
  
"H-Hi Harry." Ginny said weakly still smiling.  
  
"Hi, Ginny. Are you alright?" Harry asked concern in his eyes and voice. Ginny nodded and said, "I'm alright, how did you save me?"  
  
"He didn't Hermione and I did." Came Ron's voice from behind her. Ginny turned abruptly and saw her brother and sister- in-law standing above her. She jumped up and hugged her brother. Then she hugged Hermione.  
  
"Decided to take an extended honeymoon?" Harry asked getting up off the floor.  
  
"Yeah, we went to Germany, then to France, and then to-"Ron cut off Hermione.  
  
"The point is we're back now, we had a fantastic time and what do you reckon we should do with these three stooges?" Ron asked pointing to Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle who had just opened their eyes and were starting to get up.  
  
"IMMOBILOUS!!" Hermione shouted and pointed her wand at the three ex-Slytherins. They stopped moving and were motionless their eyes the only thing moving. Hermione put her wand away.  
  
"Let's just leave them here for now, I could use a bite to eat." Ginny said taking Harry's hand in hers.  
  
"Well looks like we'll be having another wedding. How about in June? It's nice that time of year." Ron said as they started leaving. But Ginny stopped and looked back at Malfoy. Their eyes met and she walked back.  
  
"At one point and time I did love you. But after I said those damn words 'I do,' I never forgave myself and all the love I had for you left and went to Harry. I just felt you needed and explanation as to why I chose Harry over you." Ginny said then left with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
A/N: Should I make another chapter? Just to keep the story going? If I don't I'll be bored out of my mind. I'm going to continue with my series and in the next chapter Harry gets a surprise visit from someone he believed to be dead for 6 very long and hard years. Who will it be? 


	9. Nine Years Later

A/N: Hey there! Chapter 9 is finally written! You guys just kept on bugging me for more! Be careful what you wish for it may come true.

NINE YEARS LATER

"Harry..." Ginny called upstairs at her husband. No response.

"HARRY!" She called louder. Still no response, so she went upstairs to wake her husband up.

When she went into the bedroom, Harry had the covers pulled over his head. She sighed and went over to the side of the bed and took off the covers.

Harry quickly reached out wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto the bed beneath him. He kissed her and as he did he felt something soft get tossed at the side of his head so he pulled away.

"Lily's up." Ginny muttered with a giggle.

"I know." Harry muttered his forehead against Ginny's chest making her smile.

"Daddy, get up, you told me you would take me to work with you today!" Lily said going over to Harry and pulling his robes.

"Don't worry, Lily, we're gonna go in a few minutes, go get dressed." Harry said getting up and helping Ginny up.

"Now!" Lily said jumping up and down. Harry and Ginny laughed.

"Don't worry, Lily, I will take you after I get ready to go." Harry said holding his daughters hands. Her sparkling eyes reminded him of Hermione. She was always ready to do work when he wasn't.

"OK! Oh and someone is downstairs wanting to meet you." Lily said grabbed her bear she tossed at him, then ran out of the room. Harry looked at Ginny quizzically and she shrugged. After Harry got dressed, they went downstairs and Harry froze when he saw who it was.

A/N: I'm just still being mean and keeping you guys guessing. More soon! And don't forget to read my other story, An Action Changes Everything.


	10. Resolution

A/N: I finally wrote the 10th and final chapter! Aren't you happy?!

Harry froze as he saw a man standing in the doorway with long black hair and a pale complexion.

"Sirius!" Harry breathed shocked. The man turned around and smiled. Harry felt his heart skip a beat.

"Harry who is it?" Ginny asked coming downstairs carrying a dressed Lily. She froze when she saw who it was.

"Sirius. I thought….But you….." Harry was at a loss for words. His godfather was standing before him after being dead for so many years. Harry had just started getting over it.

"Well look at you Harry! You have a wife and a lovely daughter. Yes, I thought I was a goner too. But it seemed as though something held me back so I decided to come back. I gave the people down at the morgue a bit of a fright though. He's supposed to be examining a dead body and it comes to life!" Sirius laughed at the memory. Harry, filled with joy, ran to his godfather and hugged him tears in his eyes.

After a long embrace, Harry released Sirius and introduced Sirius to his family. Lily took a particular liking to him. There was much happiness from then on in the Potter household. All past memories were gone and nothing ever disturbed their happiness again.

THE END

A/N: Ok so a crappy ending but I had to end it somehow and I was sick when I wrote this so please don't sue. Reviews are welcome.


End file.
